


Welcome Home

by Krasimer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But it still counts, Canon Compliant, He is seventeen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not too young, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns to Beacon Hill.</p><p>Stiles is there to welcome him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

It's not even the sounds that Stiles is making that eventually get to him. 

He's braced beneath the younger man ( _'Boy'_ his traitorous mind whispers _'Still just a child.'_ ) and when he looks up, the look on Stiles's face is blissed out and needy and his cock gives an interested twitch from where it's trapped in his pants. The boy's lips are parted, his breath a harsh drag across the skin, drying it out, even as he swipes his tongue across it.

(But oh god, he is beautiful like this.)

Drawing in a deeper breath through his nose, Stiles nudges his side with a knee, pushing lightly until he allows himself to move away, still running the taste of him over his tongue. He knew this was coming, knew that Stiles would probably run away the moment it was over, any minute now he's going to be speeding for the door. 

( _'As he should._ ' the voice in his mind hisses, sounding vaguely like a mixture of Peter and his own voice.)

What he doesn't expect is for Stiles to only nudge him out so far, dropping to his knees so that they're on the same level. The moment he hits the ground, he wraps gentle fingers in Derek's hair and pulls their faces close, foreheads almost knocking together. Slowly, almost awkwardly, Stiles bumps his nose against Derek's, like he's giving him a chance to back away before the moment arrives and he's...

And then Stiles is kissing him, gently.

Chastely. 

Almost like it's some kind of fairy tale and Derek is the sleeping princess. 

Like a fairy tale, the kiss seems to break the spell between them and then Stiles is pressing closer, wrapping his long limbs (The very same ones that had made him so awkward over a year ago. So much has happened and he has had to grow up so much ever since Derek arrived in his life.) around Derek. Both of them pretend for the moment that it's an effective way of pinning Derek to the ground, that he couldn't just escape if he really wanted to.

Resting his forehead against Derek's again, Stiles presses his lips to the older man's cheek. His hands are stroking at Derek's hair, he's nuzzling Derek's face and this was something he missed. This was something he had forgotten how to have. This was more intimate than sharing his body with someone, this was sharing the darkness and the bright spots and the broken edges.

Pulling back, just enough to meet Derek's eyes, Stiles grins. "Hey Sourwolf. Welcome back to town." He pauses, then nods, like he's discussing something with himself. 

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> So I did not want to be in the Teen Wolf fandom. I already have a lot of characters to be emotional about.
> 
> And then Sterek. 
> 
> And Scisaac.
> 
> And Dethan.
> 
> I might have kind of sold my soul to this fucking tv show.


End file.
